


it comes and goes in waves

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Эрни и Том.
Relationships: Ernie/OMC, Ernie/Tom Smith
Kudos: 16





	1. pg-13, плохой день тома и фломастеры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



> про эрни и тома можно почитать здесь  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392300/chapters/64289356  
> и здесь  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515054
> 
> как том выглядит  
> https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1307038186103877632?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1296718040168636416?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/_citrusbergamia/status/1304321283530915842?s=21

Когда Том впервые сказал ему о плохих днях, неделях и даже («редко, очень редко, я их почти не помню») месяцах, Эрни погладил его по плечу и сказал, что у всех такое бывает.  
Наглядный пример — мать Джима. То, как её штормило сначала от таблеток, потом во время их бойкота, и, обратно, стоило вернуться к лечению, сказывалось на внутреннем ощущении каждого Карапуза. Тогда они поддерживали Джима так сильно, что заботу можно было пощупать.

— Тебе не удастся меня напугать, — заверил Эрни.

Улыбка, которую выдал Том, могла для других людей стать настоящей. Для других, не дня Эрни.

— Я не пугаю, кто предупреждён, тот вооружён, — он выпутался от объятия и больше к теме не возвращался. 

Из-за того, что виделись они не так часто, как надеялся Эрни, настроение Тома приходилось определять по сообщениям и звонкам. От видеосвязи он почти всегда отказывался по разным поводам. То шумно, то темно, то он разбил экран и Эрни бы всё равно ничего не увидел.  
Так продолжалось долго, пока не пришла мысль, что Том, оказывается, был из людей, предпочитавших нормальное общение в реальности, а не слабую попытку заменить её переписками и звонками.  
Эрни каждому подобному открытию радовался похлеще, чем очередному рекорду по просмотрам его видео. Если Том и рассказывал что-то о себе, то делал это полушутя, приходилось долго переваривать услышанное и вычленять из нелепого повествования частички реальности.  
Правда, про то, как он получил шрам на щеке (который Эрни очень, очень, даже слишком сильно любил целовать), Том всё ещё не рассказал и от любых попыток вырулить на эту тему увиливал как настоящий профи. Он им и был, мастером увёрток, отговорок, полунамёков и много чего ещё.  
Странно, что про настроение сказал так прямо, не играл при этом, выдал спокойно, как давно смирившийся с этой несуразицей жизни. Впрочем, так и было. Если ему помогали таблетки, то Эрни радовался. При этом он считал, что их с Томом отношения ещё не дошли до той планки, когда стоило залезать в чужую душу (обязательно перед этим разувшись, чтобы не насвинячить, как научил Тренер) и выяснять подробности более активно.  
Эрни радовался Тому, радовался собственным ощущениям и бледным пальцам, которые беспокойно водили по его запястью, когда они вместе смотрели кино. Ему нравилось держать Тома за лодыжку, когда они валялись в постели и Том в (стоящих всех запретов этого мира) очках хмуро смотрел в монитор ноутбука, пока печатал без остановок. Эрни обожал их ленивые утра или беспокойные ночи без возможности насытиться друг другом.  
И его не удивило, когда Том написал: «плохой день», на вопрос о делах. Не удивило и то, что Том согласился на предложение Эрни приехать.  
Он не надеялся, что мог по взмаху руки сделать всё как было, но любая попытка точно засчитывалась.  
Том открыл ему дверь, Эрни, нацепивший улыбку, сразу растерял её на пороге: на него смотрели заплаканные и опухшие глаза.

— Как ты вовремя, — Том отступил обратно в квартиру, оставляя Эрни одного.

Пару обуви, бомбер и помытые руки спустя он зашёл в тёмную спальню. День только перевалился за середину, а Том усиленно отказывался мириться с реальностью.

— В темноте точно нормально? — уточнил Эрни.  
— Тебе же лучше, — глухо ответил Том в подушку: — если не будешь меня видеть.  
— Не заметил ничего нового, — сел рядом, нащупал спину, скрытую за потёртой временем и жестоким использованием футболкой, задрал её и погладил поясницу. Горячая кожа — Том не вставал с постели. Интересно, сколько?  
— И всё же зрелище не из приятных.

 _Лучше, чем кровавая каша вместо лица,_ — подумал Эрни.

— Что ты хочешь?  
— Полежи со мной, одна подушка ещё сухая, — хмыкнул в конце, шутка, если это была она, оказалась слабой.

Эрни забрался рядом, притянул Тома к себе. Носом уткнулся в волосы и вдохнул в попытке расслабиться, а когда успел напрячься так и не понял.  
Спать не хотелось, вспомнился период буйства гормонов — количество энергии зашкаливало и Эрни больше вертелся на матрасе, чем отдыхал, а образы в голове делали лишь хуже. 

— Как день? — пробурчал Том.

Левую ладонь Эрни устроил у него на груди, а вторую руку подогнул и подложил под подушку.

— День как день, видел оленей.  
— Опять Ричмонд? — Том вдохнул глубоко, голос сорвался в конце предложения.  
— Задолбало уже туда ездить.  
— Сними там клип и всё.  
— Да, надо подумать, — губами Эрни почти касался его шеи.

Том вздрогнул и попытался вырваться, Эрни удержал его.

— Сам же сказал, чтобы я лёг.

В ответ Том мелко затрясся и кивнул, кажется.

— Олени не такие дикие, — сказал Эрни, подразумевая окончание «как ты иногда».

Он гладил Тома медленно, жалел, что поза не позволила его баюкать, больше было бы проку.  
Плакал Том тихо, лишь парой, неудачных в попытке заглушить их, всхлипов выдал себя окончательно. Эрни время не считал, думал о чём-то смутном, бесформенном, а когда Том попытался лечь на живот, наоборот, повернул его на спину. На ощупь погладил по мокрым щекам, коснулся каждой поцелуем. Внутри ничего не бунтовало.  
Правильно, к такому его Тренер и готовил. Не обязательно с Томом, скорее по жизни. Не наседать советами, выслушать, позволить выплакаться, показать, что Эрни никуда не денется.  
В случае с Томом дать понять, что в жизни не нужно быть солнечным и немного (или не немного?) ебанутым солнечным зайчиком, чтобы люди не уходили.

— Ты ел?  
— Не хочу.  
— Лекарство?  
— Выпил.  
— Давай ты умоешься, а я пока схожу в магазин?  
— За чем?  
— Вернусь и узнаешь.  
— Ладно, — ответил Том.

Эрни помог ему встать и дойти до ванной. Потом подхватил ключи, раздумывая над тем, что стоило купить.  
Когда он вернулся, Том стоял возле закипавшего чайника.

— Хочешь обратно в постель?  
— Ничего не хочу, — даже голову не повернул.

Эрни достал из пакета несколько упаковок чипсов, газировку, набор фломастеров и разукрашку.  
На обложке огромная надпись «помогает справиться со стрессом» так и призывала избавиться от неё и Эрни её сорвал, заставив Тома вздрогнуть.

— Это что?  
— Это нам занятие на ближайший час, а потом я ещё что-нибудь придумаю.

Том кивнул, чайник выключился, Эрни остался на кухне один.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он решил, что ещё рано включать свет. Шторы тяжело и с едва заметным гудением отъехали в стороны, Эрни хотел бы себе в квартиру что-то такое — упрощающее жизнь.  
Том сидел и обнимал подушку.

— Держи, — Эрни лёг на бок, положив набор перед собой.  
— И как это поможет?  
— Ты попробуй чтобы узнать наверняка.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что такими простыми вещами Том не занимался уже давно.  
Он пролистал страницы до середины, провёл по ним костяшками, чтобы не перелистывались. 

— Из всех вариантов ты притащил мне мандалу?  
— Что, много деталей?  
— Дохера, — Том отпихнул подушку и распаковал фломастеры, достал фиолетовый. Эрни этот цвет нравится всю жизнь.  
— Так и красить можно как захочешь.  
— Да? — Том нахмурился.  
— Вообще как угодно.

Фиолетовая полоса прошла через обе страницы. Горизонтально, но криво, потому что у Тома тряслись руки. Зато глаза уже выглядели не такими опухшими. 

— Так? — он не отрывал взгляд от фломастера.  
— Ты художник, — Эрни заставил себя улыбнуться и не поддаться внутренней панике.  
— Ой ли? — Том провёл ещё одну такую же полоску. Вышло немного ровнее.

Дотянувшись до подушки, Эрни примостил её под голову, руку вытянул и положил ладонь Тому на колено. Тот уже взял другой фломастер, в этот раз голубой, и продолжил чертить линии, перешёл от горизонтальных к диагональным и всё равно двигался от края листа до края. Да, такими темпами эти две картинки будут заполнены к завтрашнему утру, но Эрни не торопился.  
Том чертил и чертил, забывал закрыть некоторые фломастеры, так что те начали пачкать постельное белье, Эрни закрывал их одной рукой. Том забрал у него из пальцев розовый, а колпачок зажал в зубах.  
Если не это было буйством красок, то Эрни отказывался понимать, что же подразумевалось под формулировкой.  
В какой-то момент Том стал выводить круги в центре одного из рисунков, Эрни подумал про цунами, возможно, из-за цвета и из-за того, как Том неохотно начал уводить цвет из центра, чтобы не порвать бумагу.

— Хочешь? — спросил Том, Эрни в этот момент разглядывал его нижнюю губу, в которую впились зубы. Бледный след исчез почти сразу.  
— Что?  
— Сам сказал, что это занятие нам, так давай.  
— Ну-у, — потянул Эрни, пришлось сесть. Разукрашивать он не хотел, думал о том, стало ли Тому хоть каплю лучше, а если нет, то что ещё сделать. Эрни подумал, что можно было бы вывести Тома на улицу и показать одно из новых граффити, которое заметил на соседнем доме. Поскольку в этом районе подобный вид живописи рисковал прожить меньше дня, стоило поторопиться. Ладно, это следующее в программе.  
— Давай, — Том всунул ему в пальцы красный фломастер.

Без лишних слов Эрни поднял левую руку и оттянул в сторону футболку, та подобное позволила, да и Том тоже. Маленькую звёздочку Эрни нарисовал ровно поверх родимого пятна на ключице. Так старался, что даже язык прикусил.

— Доволен? — Том попытался разглядеть, что Эрни нарисовал.  
— Немного, — он улыбнулся.  
— Давай теперь без читерства, — попросил Том и перевернул пару страниц в поисках других узоров.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Эрни принялся раскрашивать маленькие детали по краям.

Том теперь рисовал одной рукой, а вторую прижимал к ключице, морщина, засевшая между бровями, постепенно разглаживалась. Эрни выбирал другие цвета и исправно закрывал все фломастеры.  
Это был не лучший день для Тома, но он остался позади.  
Они успели посмотреть пару серий про Рика и Морти, съесть все чипсы, выпить половину газировки.  
В ночи выползли смотреть на граффити, но застали уборщиков, тихо матерящихся и отмывающих красоту чьей-то шикарной росписи.  
Звёздочка же отказалась смываться, так что Эрни наблюдал её ещё дня четыре. Не только наблюдал, каждый раз, когда целовал туда, Том улыбался.


	2. pg-13, кто не любит битлов? эрни не любит

— Ты как себя в Лондоне ощущаешь, комфортно? 

Они ехали в автобусе по самому пеклу, Эрни чувствовал, что спина уже вспотела и футболка прилипла к коже. Противно. И зачем-то выбрал чёрную, умник. Он отодвинулся на край сидения, наклонился ближе к Тому. Подумал и уткнулся носом в волосы, вдыхая запах. Какой-то травяной, в прошлый раз Том пах цветами. У него завелась новая привычка — выбирать себе шампунь, отталкиваясь от дизайна флакона.  
Три дня назад Эрни, когда был в квартире, насчитал семь новых бутылочек от шампуней, разного размера и для разных волос.

— Если я делаю так, то, думаю, комфортно? — ответил Эрни утвердительно, хотя слова и прозвучали встречным вопросом.  
— Ладно, а что ты скажешь про туристические места?

Точно, Том так и не сказал, куда собрался их увезти. И увести, судя по всему. Эрни осмотрелся по сторонам, из-за жары он плохо соображал, люди в автобусе болтали, Том не проявлял никаких особенных эмоций. Не считая утреннего поцелуя со вкусом кофе и лакрицы.

— Я не фанат, там обворуют, не успеешь и «а» сказать.  
— Обворуют? Тебя? — Том повернулся к нему, показывая взмокший висок.  
— Обворовать могут кого угодно.  
— Да, но не каждый сможет догнать и дать пиздюлей.  
— Если соображу, что что-то пропало, — Эрни подёргал футболку за воротник. Бесполезное действие.  
— Сообразишь, — с уверенностью сказал Том и выпрямился. — Следующая наша, пойдём проветриваться.

Сомнительное утверждение, Эрни не рассчитывал, что погода собиралась измениться так быстро.  
На первом этаже, когда Том накрыл его руку своей, чтобы держаться за поручень, Эрни подумал, что, нет, в компании Тома у него не осталось бы шансов вовремя понять пропажу чего-то из карманов. Том отвлекал всё внимание. Не магнит, а всё же тянул к себе взгляд, говорил и двигался так, что Эрни (в компании парней точно) невероятным усилием воли удавалось не трогать его раз за разом без остановки. Да и заболтать Том мог любого. По поводу и без.  
Том повёл его по улице, Эрни вслушивался в шум города, умудряясь начать различать смутно знакомую мелодию. 

— Мне кажется, или ты ведёшь меня...

Окончание фразы он проглотил, достаточно было увидеть количество людей, начавших их обгонять.

— Том, — позвал Эрни, он бы предпочёл сидеть в кафе и распивать кофе со льдом, а не толкаться со случайными прохожими.

С учётом того, что у них уже случился разговор про кражи, Эрни похлопал себя по карману. Телефон лежал на месте. Больше ему не требовалось. 

— Ты же не понимаешь, — протянул Том и остановился, поправил чёлку, посмотрел хитро из-под неё.  
— Чего? Я не фанат Битлов, чего тут не понимать?  
— Это культурное наследие страны, прояви уважение.  
— Чувак! — обычно Эрни его так не называл. Том не походил на «чувака» даже отдалённо.  
— Ты как маленький, разнылся ещё до того, как что-то случится.  
— А что случится? 

Машины уже выстроились одна за другой, никто не сигналил, без толку. Туристы здесь правили балом, и бал этот не был наполнен танцами, а лишь бестолковым переходом дороги. С единственной целью — повторить легендарное фото.

— Эрни, ты же сам занимаешься музыкой, представь, что на место съёмок ваших клипов будут приходить подростки... — Том надул губы и поднял брови. Выражение лица не подходило ни под одну известную Эрни эмоцию. Том — коктейль из них, что оседало, а что поднималось наверх, чаще всего оставалось загадкой. Только Том мог знать наверняка.  
— Мы снимаем в таких местах, что туда лучше не приходить без компании и зажигалки, зажатой в кулаке.

Вот тогда Том закатил глаза и цокнул, улыбнулся как-то недобро, так, что Эрни посмотрел на шрам, сильнее впечатавшийся в кожу. 

— Значит, если я туда пойду, то только в твоей компании, но после того, как мы побудем тут.

Технически, они уже были тут. Стояли не так далеко, Эрни видел переход и то, насколько сильно блестели на солнце белые полосы, подсказывало, что их недавно нанесли заново. Вот когда стоило здесь появляться. Во время ремонта, ни людей, ни шума, ни...

— Я тебя туда не поведу.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты не знаешь, где это, — железный аргумент. И единственный, к несчастью Эрни.  
— О да, действительно, я же не общаюсь с твоими друзьями, я же не умею пользоваться ртом, — видимо реакция Эрни впечатлила Тома, — я не про это, дурак. Я про то, что всегда могу спросить у них.  
— Пусть они тебя и ведут.  
— Ты такая бука потому что жарко?  
— Жарко, середина дня, куча людей, мы тряслись в автобусе чёрт знает сколько, я хочу...  
— Лечь в холодную ванну? Прохладный душ? Поваляться в тени парка на траве? Кофе?

Ладно, Том явно мыслил масштабнее Эрни. Теперь хотелось всё это именно в таком порядке. И с Томом под боком.

— Тебе сделать фотку? — беспомощно спросил Эрни.  
— Что? — наморщил лоб Том, дёрнул головой, поправил чёлку. — Нет.  
— Будешь читать мне отрывки из книги Дэвиса? — в памяти резко появились воспоминания с Томом, увлечённо читавшим биографию Битлов. Довольно старое воспоминание.

Эрни не успел удивиться, Том обхватил его запястье и потянул ещё ближе к этому кошмару наяву. 

— Вообще нет. Хочешь и дальше угадывать?  
— Нет, хочу телепортироваться отсюда.  
— Эрни, лето пролетит и ты точно не успеешь сказать «а». Надо его как-то заполнять.  
— Я отлично заполняю его работой, музыкой, залом, перебранками с Шерил и тобой.  
— И перебранками со мной? — поддразнил Том.  
— Сейчас видимо да.

Они встали, даже почти попали под небольшую тень от дерева.

— Ты знаешь, на каком количестве снимков незнакомых тебе людей, появляешься? Возможно, каждый день. Даже в обычном месте, — у Тома из-за солнца начали светиться волосы и глаза, он весь светился, спасибо белой футболке, — так что, считай, что ты турист на чужих снимках. Они уедут отсюда, а ты останешься где-то там, в их воспоминаниях.

Звучало поэтично, Эрни даже перестал чувствовать такой жар, давивший со всех сторон. Хотелось пить, слушать Тома, и — это никуда не делось, — сбежать куда-то, где прохлада выигрывала.

— Так? — он не знал, что следовало ответить на подобное. Мысль Тома звучало законченной.  
— Я подумал, что этому туризму можно добавить немного романтики.  
— Что? Как? — Эрни облизал губы, Том повторил движение за ним.  
— Тебе ничего не нужно, кроме как сдвинуться сюда, — горячими пальцами Том направил его ближе к краю тротуара, — и поцеловать меня. Звучит невыполнимо?

Эрни посмотрел на тройку людей, которых пытались сфотографировать в тот момент, кажется, уже не в первый раз.  
Нет, целовать Тома никогда не было сложной задачей. Невыполнимой тем более.

— Я весь потный, — зачем-то решил сообщить.  
— Не поверишь, но я тоже.

С этими словами Том положил ему руку на шею, погладил и притянул ближе к себе.  
Поцелуй вышел сладко-солёным. Сладким из-за оставшегося привкуса лакрицы и солёным из-за пота. Том, судя по траектории движения его языка, решил поцеловать Эрни не только в рот, но и в подбородок, щёки и даже нос умудрился задеть.

— Полегче, — попросил Эрни, а пальцами уже гладил поясницу Тома. Влажную и наверняка такую же вкусную, как и язык, который только что освободил его рот. Не самая лучшая мысль для общественного пространства.  
— Не получается, — быстро ответил Том и продолжил своё нападение. Эрни, в общем-то, не сильно отбивался. 

В какой-то момент он забыл, что вообще происходило. Осталось только дыхание Тома у его рта, ладони (одна на плече, а вторая постепенно опускалась к заднице).  
Время никто не засекал. Да и Том не дал им никакого временного промежутка.  
Всё закончилось, когда Том застонал ему в рот. Рядом прошла компания девчонок, явно довольных происходящим.  
Из-за солнца зрачки Тома быстро сузились, Эрни успел застать это ужасающе красивое зрелище.

— Достаточно? — Эрни зачесал ему волосы, поправил майку. Том его держал и возвращать любезность не собирался.  
— Нет, за это время там сделали максимум сотню фоток, — слова, вырывавшиеся из красных и распухших губ, действовали гипнотически.

Спрашивать, сколько сотен фоток значило «достаточно», Эрни не стал. Проще было поцеловать Тома ещё раз.

— Я уроню тебя в эти кусты, — пообещал Эрни. — И оставлю тут одного.  
— Нет, — начал спорить Том, — ты уронишь нас вместе. И в полицию нас заберут тоже вместе.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это у тебя уже было.  
— Может, — Том лизнул его в нижнюю губу, готовый продолжить целоваться, — а всего остального ещё нет. 

Посреди жаркого лета Эрни целовал Тома на Эбби-Роуд и постепенно забывал, что ему изначально не понравилось во всей этой идее. Наверное, стоило поздравить Тома.  
Но всё это потом.  
Как и проверка наличия телефона в кармане.  
Сейчас был только Том.


End file.
